


13. Sam and Ryan indulge in some pillow talk

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	13. Sam and Ryan indulge in some pillow talk

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) indulge in some pillow talk  
 **players only. takes place the same day as[Ryan's talk with Sam's parents.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/3533.html)**

Stuffed full of the best Italian food Perth has to offer, Sam changes into his pajama bottoms, waiting again until he's sure his parents have retired for the night before sneaking from his room into the guestroom and crawling naked, pajamas left on the floor, into bed with Ryan. "Hey."

"Hey." Ryan's been waiting, lying beneath the covers in the dark and wide awake. He opens his arms to Sam, dragging him into an embrace. "Missed you," he whispers, kissing Sam's lips. Stupid thing to say, maybe. But true.

"Missed you too," Sam whispers, brushing his mouth across Ryan's. "I can hardly wait til we can sleep together again."

"Tomorrow," Ryan whispers, combing his hand through Sam's hair. He kisses him again, tracing Sam's lips with the tip of his tongue. "I think maybe you might just ask, next time. If we can stay in the same room, I mean. Since your parents know what we're...."

"Yeah." Sam draws back a little, exhaling softly. "I'm sorry I put you through all this. I didn't know they were okay with us. As far as I knew, they weren't," he says, trying to keep the hint of bitterness from his voice. 

"I understand." Ryan brushes a lock of hair off Sam's forehead. "Are you very angry?" he asks, still a touch confused by Sam's reaction. "That they changed on you, and didn't tell you?"

"Not really angry," Sam says softly. "More resentful and I'm trying not to be but they seem to think I should be jumping for joy because suddenly they're okay with me fucking men when all I can think of is the years I spent being so careful around them, worried they might fucking disown me or something if I did or said anything too obvious." 

Ryan hugs Sam tight, slowly rubbing his back. Wishing he could soothe away all the pain. "I'm sorry, love," he whispers, understanding now. "All that pressure on you... it must have been crushing." He seeks out knots of tension with his fingertips.

"I just - I wish they'd said something before," Sam repeats rather lamely, everything else falling away as Ryan keeps touching him.

"At least they're smart enough to fix their mistakes now, before it's too late," Ryan murmurs. "Their only child... your mum told me they attended a commitment ceremony last year, did she tell you that? She said it made them realize how important it is that they be accepting of your choices, whatever they are."

Sam lifts his head again. "No, she didn't tell me. I'm surprised she even got my dad to go."

Ryan nods. "Yeah, it was for the son of... Betty-someone, I think. Your mum didn't want to hurt her feelings, and they both went. Lie down," he suggests softly, sitting up so he can reach Sam's shoulders better. "It got them thinking. About you."

Sam stretches out on his stomach. Already he's getting addicted to the feel of Ryan's hands on him, even when it's just this, those hands soothing tense muscles, easing the day's stresses from his body. "So basically it took a gay wedding for my parents to decide they were okay with _me_ liking men?"

''Something like that,'' Ryan murmurs, grinning. He straddles Sam low on his hips, fingertips tracing a map over the planes of Sam's back. Some wicked urge makes him ask, ''Do you think they danced together at the reception?''

"My parents?"

''Yeah.'' Ryan leans down and breathes a kiss on Sam's neck. ''Think so?''

Cock stirring lightly, Sam laughs, trying to imagine it. "Maybe. One slow song. _If_ my mum dragged him out onto the dance floor."

''I'm picturing it,'' Ryan says with a smile. ''Do you dance at all?''

There's a bit of a pause. "I've been known to. All depends on how much liquor I have in me."

''So if I get you drunk, you'll take me clubbing?'' Ryan licks slowly down Sam's spine.

Christ. "You keep doing _that_ and I'll take you clubbing," Sam murmurs, chuckling softly.

Ryan huffs a laugh and licks farther.

Sam groans into the pillows, spreading his legs a little wider, willing Ryan to continue.

There's no resisting an invitation like that. Ryan takes his time, kissing his way over the curve of Sam's ass. Tasting him.

"Ohfuck," Sam murmurs, his cock throbbing, trapped beneath him. "Yeah. Keep going."

Ryan grins and scoots down between Sam's legs. Spreading his cheeks, Ryan takes a long lick of Sam's hole, breathing his lover in.

Another ragged groan, this one louder, not muffled by the pillow, Sam forgetting himself for a moment.

"Shhh." Ryan nips at Sam's ass cheek in teasing warning. "Are you sore from last night?"

"Hey," Sam murmurs at the bite even though he knows he deserves it. "Yeah. A little. Why?"

"Just want to know how gentle to be." And how smug, but that's another thing. Ryan grins and licks deeper, beginning to poke his tongue inside.

Another string of soft curses spills from Sam's lips, his cock leaking beneath him. It does hurt a bit but Christ, that only makes the pleasure better.

God, that turns Ryan on -- hearing Sam start to lose control like that. It's one of the sexiest sounds in the world. He breathes a moan, slowly starting to tongue-fuck Sam, his cock hard against the edge of the bed.

Fuckfuckfuck. Sam groans into pillow, spreading his legs still wider, his back arched to give Ryan better access.

Slipping his hand beneath, Ryan wraps his fingers around Sam's cock and starts to stroke. He'd give up the chance of being fucked for just this -- the hope of making Sam lose it all, exhilaration thrumming through his body.

Shifting until he's got his knees up under him, Ryan's hand working his cock, tongue deep in his ass, Sam moans into the pillow, losing himself in just how fucking good it feels.

Ryan's rocking his hips now, rubbing his erection against the bed. Breathless and needy. Bracing on his elbows, he lifts his free hand and pushes a finger into Sam's ass alongside his tongue, angling for his prostate. Drowning in Sam. Desperate for him.

The moment Ryan touches that bundle of nerves, Sam's done for. He comes, yelling into the pillow, fucking forward into Ryan's hand and back onto his finger and tongue, body clamping down again and again.

 _Jesus_. Ryan whimpers, rocked by the force of Sam's orgasm. He strokes Sam through the tremors, gentling his hand at the end. Crawling up the bed to collapse next to him, feverishly kissing Sam's shoulder, his back, anywhere he can reach.

"Fuck," Sam murmurs, his throat dry as hell. He finally turns his face from the pillow, leaning to kiss Ryan, tasting himself on his lover. "You have the most fucking incredible mouth," he whispers.

Ryan laughs, still breathless. He kisses Sam back, so hard he can't help rubbing against him. "Permission to touch myself, Sir?" he asks softly, his fingers sticky with Sam's come. "I'm dying."

"Turn the light on first. I want to watch you," Sam says, shifting onto his side, his head in his hand.

His gut twists into a hard knot of lust, and Ryan groans softly. He rolls out of the bed to switch the light on, then does a flying leap back, making the mattress bounce. In a flash his hand's on his cock and his back arches, quick hard strokes sizzling up his spine.

Sam watches for a moment then reaches over, fingers rolling Ryan's left nipple into a hard tight nub before pinching sharply.

Ryan jerks, sparks flashing through him. He bites down on his lip just in time, strangling his cry back. "Please," he manages to whisper, blunt fingernails digging into the base of his cock.

"Please what?" Sam grins, pinching even harder. "You want me to let you come, boy?"

His eyes squeezed tightly shut, Ryan winces. "Yes," he gasps, stroking faster, precome pearling up on the head of his cock. "Please!"

Grin widening, Sam nods. "Go ahead. Come for me."

It's all Ryan's waiting for. He grinds his teeth into his bottom lip, back arching off the bed. He sprays over his hand, his fingers slick and slipping as his body quakes with pleasure, Sam's touch lighting him up.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, easing off as the aftershocks start to quiet. "Now clean up your mess," he orders.

Ryan groans softly and raises his hand to his lips. He slowly licks them clean, his heartbeat gradually beginning to return to normal. But he doesn't stop there, pushing Sam to his back with a wicked grin. Ducking his head, he nibbles gently on Sam's cock, fully expecting to get smacked at any moment.

"That's not what I meant," Sam protests, laughing, his voice quickly dropped to a whisper as he shakes his head and pushes at Ryan. "That's enough. Christ." His cock starting to respond again.

"I know. Couldn't resist," Ryan whispers, giving Sam's cock a quick suck before he crawls up his body. He kisses Sam, lingering over it. Still flying high.

Sam wraps his arms around Ryan, kissing him back and holding him close. "You're quite the handful, aren't you?" he whispers, eyes sparkling.

Ryan laughs, quickly quieting himself. "Your handful," he whispers slyly. "Think you can handle me?"

 _Yours._ Christ. There it is again. Sam tries not to tense, to take it as the teasing it is, the voice in the back of his head asking if it would really be that bad if Ryan _was_ his. "I think I've done pretty well so far," he answers after a moment, smiling and kissing Ryan again.

"Pretty well," Ryan agrees, shifting to lie next to Sam. _Idiot_ , he scolds himself. He always swears he's not going to push Sam. And then somehow he always does. "Ready for tomorrow?" he asks, changing the subject to neutral ground, their flight back to Sydney.

"Oh yeah," Sam says with a smile. He always misses his family but a few days is more than enough. "I'm looking forward to being able to freely torture you again," he teases.

"I'm looking forward to screaming," Ryan says with a soft laugh. On this point, at least, their minds meet.

Sam glances at his watch. It's getting late but he's reluctant to go back to his own room. "I suppose I could always set my alarm and sneak back in," he says softly. "Before they get up."

Raising an eyebrow, Ryan considers the wisdom of this. _Hell with it_. He gets up and turns off the light, then pulls the covers up over Sam and himself.

Chuckling, Sam sets his watch. "I take it that was a yes?"

"Yes," Ryan agrees with a grin, slipping his arms around Sam in the darkness. Like he'd say no.  



End file.
